A typical recliner chair comprises a base that sits on the floor, a seat portion that supports a generally horizontal seat cushion and a back portion that may be fixed to the seat or pivotally connected to it. Recliner chairs are also usually provided with a footrest at the front of the chair which is movable between a vertical orientation when the chair is in a generally upright configuration for sitting, and a generally horizontal orientation when the chair is reconfigured for reclining. Recliner chairs are known where the seat portion moves during the reclining operation to tilt the seat slightly downwards at the rear edge and raise the front edge of the seat. Other types of recliner seats are known where the seat is fixed with respect to the base and only the back and footrest are moved when the seat is reclined.
Various types of lift-recliner chairs have been developed, principally for the elderly and less physically able people, to provide assistance when moving out of the chair to a standing position. Typical lift recliner chairs are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,939, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,777 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,935 which describe various arrangements of levers, links and motors for raising the chair from a seated to a standing position.
The actuating arrangements of known recliner and lift-recliner chairs are generally mechanically complex adding significantly to the cost, weight and complexity of the chair. In addition, in known lift-recliner chairs the seat and back portion of the chair are typically lifted off of the base support structure (typically a metal frame) when the chair is raised towards the standing position creating entrapment points between the underside of the seat and the base, and in particular in between the levers and links of the actuating arrangement that are exposed between the seat and the base support structure when the chair is raised.
There is a requirement to provide a simple actuating arrangement for recliner and lift-recliner chairs which requires fewer moving components than hitherto known designs, and also an actuating arrangement that is relatively simple to construct and to integrate within the structure of a recliner or lift recliner chair.